The present invention relates to cattle stanchion apparatus, and more particularly to an improved cattle stanchion apparatus capable of actuation to quickly and easily release downed cattle. In Albers U.S. Pat. No. Re 32,728, there is shown cattle stanchion apparatus in which a plurality of fixed and release stanchions define a row of head openings for animals, the release stanchions tending to automatically pivot to open positions. Double latches at the upper extremities of the release stanchions are engagable by couplers carried by a rotatable and axially moveable positioner rod. An operating mechanism is actuable to axially move the positioner and engage the latches of the release stanchions to move them in unison, and an associated rotating mechanism is actuable to rotate the positioner and thereby move the couplers into and out of possible engagement of the latches. This arrangement gives the operator the capability of moving all of the release stanchions to closed positions to lock the animals in the feeding stalls, or allowing the animals individually to actuate the system to lock themselves in, or allowing the animals to enter and leave the stalls as they wish. The latches are manually manipulable to quickly release downed cattle from individual feeding stalls. Each release stanchion is provided with double latches and associated couplers which can be quickly and easily operated to allow movement of the individual release stanchions to enlarge the head opening and permit easy removal of a cow downed in the stall.